chronicles_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart's Endeavor
An ancient Helathyr ship. Fitted with a reverse-engineered trans-dimensional jump drive, the Heart's Endeavor was the Helathyr's earliest attempts of interstellar travel and exploration. Launched from the Helathyr's homeworld centuries before the Exodus, its mission was to explore the stars outside of the homeworld's star system. On board were a crew of inter-clan scientists and a greenhouse carrying life sustaining plant life. They would serve as natural atmospheric system, food source and experiment on plant life in outer space. Its sub-light thrusters were the best of its time, precursor to the thrusters used in Helathyr Exodus ships. It would propel the ship towards the nearest star system in less than a century. It was the Helathyr scientists' hope that the jump drive they created would work in micro-gravity. During the voyage, it was tested every month or so the further the Heart's Endeavor was from the planet and star, but no reaction occurred. A decade past when the Heart's Endeavor had finally past the outer most planet of the star system. It eventually reached the nearest star system. The crew's second and third generation had taken over for their dying parents. The star system was barren. No sentient life was detected. Two satellites were noted for potential life but neither could sustain Helathyr life. A planet was noted for precious metal being detected. The Heart's Endeavor decided to land and mine some of the planet's resources to replenish the ship's reserves. Its greenhouse survived the journey, suffering only one plant plague that destroyed a quarter of the species. Its also survived with some having died from weakened immune systems. There were numerous system failures during the Heart's Endeavor's passage through the Oort cloud of both their home star system and the star system they entered and in between due to micro meteor collisions and cosmic radiation. When they had reached the star system, the greenhouse's atmosphere to was compensating for the ship's sporadic life support system. Majority of the plant species that died were food sources. The scientists managed to restore some of them by modifying their food processors to generate seeds, which took years to get right as it was not in the food processor's function to reconstruct amino acids at the atomic level. The ship's food processor primarily constructed food from protein, carbohydrate, fat, vitamins, minerals, and water supplies stored on the ship. The edible plants supplemented the majority of food sources. After the plague, the ship lost most of its plant sources for fat and vitamins. The food processors were modified to reconstruct fruit seeds while the crew relied on the fat supplies to compensate. After restocking some of the ship's supplies, the second and third generation crew had constructed their first atomic printer and had begun experimenting with demolecularizing. The homeworld lost contact with the Heart's Endeavor a few years after as it was moving out of the star system. It was declared lost in the Helathyr's final decades before the Exodus. It would remain lost until the Helathyr-Tovimas War, when the Second Heir forces discovered the ship in the Bowels of the Havon Nebula. Its partial records showed that the Heart's Endeavor were collecting asteroids for demolecularizing experiments when they came across an asteroid studded with crystals. The crystals were now known as Ovidusa Crystals. After bringing it on board, the Jump drive began to power up. One impulsive person on board decided to bring the asteroid closer to the Jump Drive to the disapproval of the others. That in turn triggered the Jump Drive's propulsion, throwing the ship into lightspeed. With no navigation system, the ship jumped randomly until the asteroid was pulled away and the Jump Drive powered down. The Heart's Endeavor had landed near the Havon Nebula. Not wanting to jump into a black hole or a hostile environment, the crew moved the asteroid as far from the Jump drive as possible and began exploring the area. They encounter the Havoni Merchants. After establishing a crude translation between the two races, the Havoni Merchants offered passage through the nebula for the Ovidusa crystal. The Helathyr decided to extract a few samples before transferring the asteroid over to the Havoni. The journey through the nebula at that time took at least two weeks. The Heart's Endeavor along with the Havoni escort had reached the Bowel they encountered Havoni Nomads. Instead of maintaining its presence with the Helathyr ship, the Havoni escort withdrew and left the Heart's Endeavor with the Nomads. The primitive nature of the Helathyr ship was of little interest to the Nomads so they decided to toy with the Helathyr. Once of the Nomads attempts to latch onto the Heart's Endeavor. The Helathyr ship maneuvers to avoid it and succeeds but with damages to its hull and thrusters. Sections of the Heart's Endeavor's hull was breached and began venting atmosphere. Those sections were sealed off but it resulted in parts of the ship blocked off from each other. Meanwhile, the damages to the thrusters crippled the ship. Much needed tools were inaccessible to the crew due to the hull damage. It would take time to commence extravehicular movement to reach the isolated sections of the ship and the ship was drifting dangerously into the nebula clouds, closer to the clutches of the Nomads. As a drastic attempt to avoid anymore encounters with the Nomads, the crew at the thrusters overloaded one of the thrusters to force an explosion, pushing the ship away from the edge. They succeeded but the ship was now drifting into the Bowel, a graveyard of shipwrecks. The explosion also damaged powerlines that powered much of the ship, like life support. The situation was dire. Those who had EV suits moved themselves towards the greenhouse block, which was still intacted. The rest of the crew in isolated blocks died when power could not be restored. No power meant no life support nor food processor. The greenhouse could operate as life support but its food sources could not sustain the remaining population alone. The crew began considering the experimental cryonics system they have on board. Those hopeful that the ship will be intact when rescue comes chose cyro sleep. Those who lost hope airlocked themselves. The rest who believe they can fix the ship attempted to do so, until the last food supplies was drained. This took 2 decades. Some power was restored during that time and some breached sections were restored but by then, the remaining active crew could not sustain nourishment for another day. They followed their hopeful comrades and went into cyro sleep. The cryonics at that time could not keep the crew alive for more than a century. When crew of the Second Heir rediscovered the Heart's Endeavor all they found were dead bodies but a thriving greenhouse. Category:Helathyr